Inmortal Dragon
by Wolftitangodslayer
Summary: One of those stories, where Issei all ready activated his Sacred Gear. Couldn't think of a good summary.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own High School DXD.

Chapter 1

A young man about seventeen was walking home from school. Lying on his head was a black cat, that kept swatting at a bang that kept popping up. "I wonder whats for dinner tonight." He said to him self as he reached up to pet the cat.

All a sudden the cat jumped off his head and landed in front of him. Ears laid back and tail strait up. Looking around the young man notice that he was the only person on the street.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou?" A female voice asked.

"Yes I am." Issei said as he looked around for the voice.

A girl with long silky black hair down to her hips, violet eyes and a slender body, wearing an unknown school uniform with a P embroidered in gold on it. She gave a small smile as she fidget with her uniform. "Would you go out with me?"

Issei studied the girl in front of him. The corner of his mouth twitched as he scene her power, a fallen angel. "Sorry Angel-Chan. I'm going to have to say no."

She just stared at him for a minuet before she jump back and her form changed. Her clothing changed dramatically, her shirt and jacket now consisted of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breast. Her skirt, was replace with a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps on one side and a sold piece on the other. A pair of gloves ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them. Shoulder guard-like objects covered her shoulders, the right one had three large spikes sprouted from it, and black thigh-high heel boots. A pair of black angle wings stuck out of her back.

"So you know what I am." A light spear formed in her right hand as she pointed it at him. "How did you figure it out?"

"Your not the first fallen angel I've met." Issei said as he shrugged his shoulders. He then took a fighting stance, as a red gauntlet that looks like a dragon hand appears on his left hand and arm, up to his elbow. A green gem is embedded in the back of his hand. Three spike are ether side of it, with what looks like a pair of horns at the end. The fingers look like claws."I need to end this quickly, so I can eat dinner, pack my bag, and ketch my train to Kyoto to night."

"You can use your Sacred Gear." The girl said in fear and surprise. She quickly regains her composer, and throes the spear at Issei. "Die."

Something was wrong. Her spear didn't even go throne the air. She looks down at her right hand, only to see a bleeding stump. She starts screaming in pain, only to stop when two swords points touched her neck, freezing her instantly.

"Who's the black pigeon?" Said a girl with long brown hair in a pony tail, tied with a red ribbon. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a tan tank top. A katana was griped in her hands. Her yellow eyes glared at the fallen angel.

"No idea Murayama." Issei said as he scratched the back of his head as his eyes stared at Raynare's chest.

"My name is Raynare of the Grigor, not pigeon. You miserable..." She falter as the wilder of the other sword dug in a little.

"Watch you tung little pigeon." Said the secant sword wilder. She like Murayama is the same age as Issei. She wore a pare of black jeans, and a whit short sleeve shirt. Her hair is shoulder length, and a light violet. She also held a katana in her hands, as her brown eyes glared at Issei. "Where are you looking at you pervert."

"No wheres Katase." Issei cried as he waved his hands in front of him.

"What ever." She said as she went back to glaring at Raynare. "As for you little pigeon. You pointed your weapon at my king. I Katase, Issei secant knight shall make you pay with your life."

"Let her go." Issie said as he put his sacred gear away. Opening and closing his fist a few times he looked up at the faces staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my face."

"What do you mean let her go?" Yelled Murayama, as she pointed her sword at Raynare. "This over groan black pigeon just tried to kill you, and you say let her go."

"I'm not fat. And for the last time, my name is RAYNARE. Not over groan pigeon, black pigeon, or any other name you thank of that involves pigeon. Its pigeon, No I mean Raynare." Raynare yelled as she clutched her injured hand. She then starts looking for something.

"You just called your self a pigeon." Katase said as she put her sword back into its blue sheath, before covering it up with a kendo sleeve.

"Its Raynare. You big forehead freak." Raynare said through clenched teeth, as she pulled out a vial of clear liquid.

"I don't have a big forehead." Katase yelled as she covered her forehead.

Murayama sighed as she watched the two, before looking back at Issei. "As your knight, I a bay your command. But I'm curios why you want to let her go free."

"How said she would go free?" Issei reached down and picked up the black cat that was sitting there, watching the whole thing. "She is going to take a messaged back to her friends, after I have a little fun."

"Stay away from me you pervert." Raynare tries to crawl backwards, and cover her chest at the same time. She never be able to look the others in the eye as it was now. If he raped her, she may as well kill her self.

"Issei!" Two piss of girls say at the same time.

"I was only going to tease her a little." Issei throws his hands in front of him, as he backs away. "Plus, why do you two all ways think I'm going to attack every woman I see?"

"It's because your a pervert who only thinks about peeping on us all the time." Katase said as she points her covered sword at him. "What did I do to deserve a pervert as a king? That reminds me, the next time you and those two idiots spy on us and the rest of the kendo club, you will regret it big time."

"I'll make shorer of that." Murayama cross her arms as she starts taping her foot. "Beside doesn't Kuroka let you feel her up all the time."

"That's different. Plus, when was the last time you two caught me peeping on you and the kendo club?" Issei looks between the two kendo club members before sighing in defeat. "All right I'll send her away with the messaged."

Raynare, who was about to reattached her hand with a vial of something, looked up. "What messaged?"

[~~~~~]

 **(unknown location)**

In one of the back streets of Kyoto, three green magic circle appeared. In the center of the circle was a dragon head breathing fire, and wings spread out behind it. "This is the way to travel." Katase and Murayama said as they appear in the circle, dropping there bags and stretched.

"Where here only for the weekend, so in joy it while it last."

"Don't ruin our fun." Katase muttered as she hit the back of Issei head. Causing the black cat on top to jump off.

"Ow. Why are you two all ways hitting me?"

"Because your an idiot and a pervert." Murayama said as she reached for her bag.

"Let's hurry, or where going to miss the party."

"I'm starting to think I should have made Motohama and Matsuda part of my peerage instead of you two."

"Hey Issei."

"Ya."

"Why didn't you add those two into your peerage?"

"Do you really want to be in a peerage with those two perverts, Murayama?"

"No. Its bad enough are king is like that."

"I can hear you two." Issei walked behind them as talked, getting slightly irritated with there comments, as the black cat walked beside him.

"We know." Cores the girls, before laughing."

"Then why did you join my peerage? If you two hate me so much, you can leave."

"You know why we joined. Plus your OK to be with when your not being a pervert."

"Hey Katase. How much you want to bet those two are doing something perverted?"

"Why bother. The only thing those two think about are porn, food, porn, sleep, and porn."

"Hey Issei. You do know you said porn three times." Murayama said as she looked back at him. Her right eyebrow was raised. She watch Issei shrug, before turning back around.

Letting out a sigh, Issie wondered what his two best friends where doing? Probably watching porn as he said eatler. He let out another sigh, here he was walking throw Kyoto, with two girls how hated his guts most of the time. His mind went back to how they joined his peerage two years ago.

 **Flash Back two years ago**

Issei was celebrating getting into Kuoh Academy, (a formally an all-girls private school, before it became co-ed.), with his two friends Motohama and Matsuda. Motohama who wheres glasses, and has the ability to calculate a female's three body measurements. Matsuda is bald and a former jock, and a self-proclaimed lolicon. He was thinking of joining the Photo Club.

The three had decide to have a porn marathon all night with junk food and soda. Matsuda, had even brought a bottle of saka, he stole from his parents. They had staid up till four in the morning, before Issei had decide to head home, do to Motohama's place being over crowded. He was half way home when he heard screaming.

Summing his Sacred Gear, Issei ran toured the screaming, rounding a corner he saw two figures supporting each other and holding kendo swords as they face down something. It took him less then five scant to recognize them. Katase and Murayama, members of the kendo club.

Bringing up his arm, he aimed at there attacher. Issei blink, not shore he was seeing things right. Standing before him was a giant centipede. It had to be at least twenty feet long.

"Boost. Boost."

"Dragon Shot."

A green beam of energy hit the back of the centipede, resulting in an explosion and smoke. Both girls looked at him in surprise, before looking back at the giant bug.

Issei could feel his jaw drop in surprise as he stared at the centipede. His attacked hadn't even scratched it's shell. It looked at him, then back at the girls.

"Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost." Issei felt his energy rise as he rushed at it. "Katase! Murayama! Get out of the way now."

Time seamed to slow down as Issei took his scant shot. Katase and Murayama both dove side ways to dogged the centipede. The sound of a secant explosion rang through the street, as smoke covered everyones view.

Soon the sound of the explosion was replace with the angry scream of the centipede. As the smoke cleared up, Issei saw that he had all most cut it in half. The centipede rushed him.

"Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost. Boost."

"Dragon Shot"

Issei stood breathing hard as he looked at the down centipede, behind him, Murayama and Katase slowly push them selves off the ground, before making there way toroids him. "What the hell was that Issei?" Asked the two girls coved in dirt and scratches. Murayama right breast was espoused as she held onto Katase. "Where are you looking?"

Taking his shirt off, he handed it to Murayama. She looked at him like he was crazy. "Do you want me to explain, or do you prefer me staring at your chest?"

"Help Katase, while I get descent, and don't do any funning busyness."

(Five minuets later)

"How much of the supernatural world do you know?"

"What, like vampires, and that stuff." Katase said as she clutched her side.

"Yes, but there are no sparkle Vampires out there."

"Dam." Murayama muttered under her breath.

"There myths." Both girls said at the same time.

"Is that a myth?" Issei asked as he pointed at the dieing centipede. "It's still a live? What a tough bastard."

"That not some mythical creature. It probably some escaped lab experiment or fell into some chemical spill." Murayama exclaimed, as she walked backed and forth.

Katase was about to say something when the centipede rose up to attacked again. Both girls screamed as Issei rushed to get in front of them, when a dark spear of energy crashed into it.

"You need to keep your guard up master Nya." Said a girl a little older than them. (I couldn't find her age in the series) She had a voluptuous figure, long black hair, with split bangs and hazel eyes, with cat-like pupils. A pair of black cat ears stuck out, and two black cat tails swung back and forth behind her.

"Sorry about that Kuroka."

"Who is she?" Murayama asked as she held on to Katase.

"She is Kuroka my Rook and a Nekomata or a cat demon. I've known her scene I was ten years old." Said Nekomata was now hanging on his right arm, witch rested between her breast. For some reason, both Murayama and Katase felt angry as they stared at the new girl. It was probably Kuroka breast, made them feel inferior.

"Thank you for helping us out, but I believe you where telling Katase and me whats going on."

"Sit down. This will take a while."

"Why not let me erase there memorizes of this Nya."

"No. It attacked them, they deserve to know." Issei rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Beside, aren't you suppose to be in Kyoto doing a job for Yasaka?"

"That's why I'm hear, Nya." Kuroka was rubbing her head against Issei shoulder. "That big centipede has been killing people all over the place, Nya. Yasaka wanted us to take care of it, before it became a problem, Nya."

"Hey! Don't forget about us." Two girls cried.

(Twenty minuets later)

"Thats everything." Issei scratched the back of his head as he face the two kendo girls. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get home so I can sleep."

"So are you human or …?" Katase trailed off.

"Or monster." A smile cross his face as he face them down. "I was human wan I was born. But do to an injury I acquire, trying to help Kuroka. I'm now a human dragon hybrid."

Both girl where looking at him, when the centipede rose up and took off. "Its running away, Nya"

"I see that."

"Hey wait for us. Katase said as she hung onto Murayama, for support.

"You two need to go home."

"No. Me and Katase want to help you."

"Yaa."

"Do you know how to fight a giant centipede?"

"No." They both muttered as they glared at Issei.

"Nya." Kuroka cried as she was thrown into a building.

"Let us help."

"Katase injured to the point, that she can't walk. You can't fight and help her at the same time. Plus nether of you haven't got a weapon, or a sacred gear that can help us." Issei dove side ways to avoid a flying chunk of concrete, as he watched for an opening. "And I'm not going to use two of Evil Pieces on two girls that hate my living guts."

"May be we wouldn't hate your living guts if you didn't peep on us. And what are evil pieces?"

"Murayama! As much as I would love to yell at Issei for being a pervert, but we need to move."

"You two are in the way, Nya."

"Kuroka right. You two are in the way." Doing a back flip to avoid a flying car, Issei landed beside Kuroka. "You got any idea on how we can kill that thing without destroying too much of the area?"

"If those two want to help, then use them as bait, Nya."

"We aren't some pawn for you to through away at your conveyance." Murayama said as she pushed Katase one way, as she went the other way. The centipede plowed trough the spot they had just been standing in.

"That hurt Murayama"

"Sorry."

"What are you two laughing at?"

"It's nothing, Nya."

"Hey Issei!"

"Yaw Katase. Dragon Shot." Issei yelled as he jump into the air, aiming at the back of the centipede head.

"Those Evil pieces you mention."

"What about them?"

"Can we us them to beat that thing, and how do they work?"

Issei eyed the two kendo members, before he was force to dive out of the way as the centipede stretched its' body out, and started plowing things down. Both girls where skilled members of the Kendo club, and would make good knights, but they hated his guts, and the last thing he need was two girls yelling at him all the time.

"Issei." Two girls scream as a scant car was sent air born.

"Its complicated."

"Then uncomplicated before me and Murayama complicate your face."

Muttering under his breath, Issei sent an other dragon shot at the centipede, before diving toured the girls. Somewhere above him, Kuroka was sent flying yet again.

"Evil Pieces, are as system that Devils use to increase there peerage. They where developed by Ajuka Beelzebub, how maid them to turn other creatures into a low class devil."

Issei notice Murayama was about to asked something. "I got my set from Kuroka, how stole them from Ajuka. With the help of some interesting friends, I change them, so they will turn someone into a humanoid dragon, instead of a devil." Issei gave a small smile as he thought about Great Red and Ophis. He rely should pay those two a visit.

"How many pieces are in a set? And how do they work?" Katase asked as she looked intrigued.

"This is not the time to get a history lesson Katase."

"Unfortunately I still need to give you a quick run down, so you have some understanding."

"Nya. A little help would be nice, Nya." Kuroka said as she dodged another chunk of concrete.

"I'll fill you in later, but if you really wont to help by using one of my evil piece? That means becoming one of my servants, witch means you half to a bay my every..." Issei trailed off as he blocked a swinging centipede leg.

Both girls where quite as they went over there chose. Take a evil piece, and become one of Issei servants, or run away. Katase looked at Murayama, before looking back at Issei. "If we accept, will it help us take out that, and save people."

"Yes. But once you accept, theres no turning back."

They looked at each other and nodded there heads before looking back at Issie. "Then we accept."

Riesling a large amount of power Issei fired another Dragon Shot, before he pulled out two Knight chest pieces out of his gauntlet. "I order, in my name Issei Hyoudou. You Katase and Murayama ( series never gave there last name for these two.), to be reborn as my servant and Dragon. You, my Knight be delighted with your new life!"

Katase and Murayama watch as the two chess pieces glow, as they float towards there chest, before going inside there body.

"What is this feeling?"

"I feel like I'm on fire"

Issei watch as Katase and Murayama face became flushed, they where clutching there chest as they panted. He could feel little Issei rise, as he pictured the two doing ***** and ****** to each other then *****. Unfortunately he got hit in the head with a with a tier, before he could finished his train of thought, knocking him out for about five minutes.

Issei groan as he clutched his head. Katase and Murayama where dancing all over the place with there kendo swords in there hand. Magic ran up and down the wooden blades, as the two attacked the centipede from the side. Kuroka kept yelling at them to control there magic, as she attacked it's head.

 **"Hey partner. You might want to change your tack tick soon, or your going to** **burn your self up with to much power.** **"** Said a voice in Issei head.

"What did you say Ddraig (for got about him)?" Issie asked as he pushed him self off the ground, before brushed him self off. Ddraig is one of the heavenly Dragon know as Red Dragon Emperor and his spirit is sealed in the Boosted Gear one of the thirteen Longinus.

 **"** **Duck."**

'Thanks partner for the head up.' Issei quickly dove side ways before coming up to one knee and fired.

"Dragon Shot." Issei yelled as he got rid of the massive power buildup.

Trying to defend off the three girls attacking it, the centipede ended up moving its entire body in front of Issei attacked. The already broken and cracked armor finely caved in under the over powered blasts, shredding flesh, and organs. With one final cry in pain, the centipede crashed into the ground for good.

"It's finally dead." Katase said as she sat down.

"I believe you where going to fill us in now, on the evil pieces."

"This is going to take a while."

"Where not going any where."

"As you know, when you play chess, you have 16 pieces to use, same with a Peerage. That including the king piece, witch is me. Then you have 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops, 2 Knights, and 8 Pawns."

"Are all Devils aloud a peerage?"

"No Murayama. Only high class Devil are aloud to have there own peerage." Issei sat down on a chunk of concrete, as Kuroka started destroying the centipede body. "Each piece has there own trait. Pawns can cost any where from one pawn to all 8 piece and are able to promote."

"And are expendable." Both Katase and Murayama muttered under there breath as Issei moved on.

"Knights are worth 3 Pawns, and are extremely fast and mobility, enabling them to Perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. Bishops are worth 3 Pawns, and gain enhanced magical abilities. Rooks are worth 5 Pawns, are basically tanks. And then theres the Queen. They are worth 9 Pawns, and possess all the characteristics of the Rooks, Knights, and Bishops."

"Not to get off topic or anything, but why has no one come to see what all the noises was about?" Asked Murayama as she looked around. "And how did my injures heal so fast?"

"Kuroka put a barrier up. As for your injures, your part dragon now. So you heal a lot faster then a normal human would, plus your injure was nothing to searice. An other questions, or are you good?"

Both girls looked at each other before looking back at Issei. "How did you get involved in all this anyways.?" Katase asked as she rubbed her arms.

"That's a story for an other day."

"Hey don't be like that." They cried.

"So where do you two live." Both girls glared at him. Putting his hand in front of him, "not like that. I want to make shore you two get home safely to night."

 **End of Flash backwards**

Issei sighed again. To think he put up with these two for two hole years. True some of it had been quite interesting two years. From a Youkai rebellion to that incident with flightless commando penguins. Now that was an interesting day at the zoo.

While Issei reestimating in the past the four continued walking down the street, until they arrived at a shrine being guarded by twenty or so men in black suits, a young woman with a voluptuous figure, golden blonde hair, matching eyes and a pair of gold ears, with matching gold nine fox tails. Dress in a shrine maiden attire, Yasaka a nine-tailed fox and the leader of the Youkai faction. Standing beside her is her daughter Kunou. A young girl who has the appearance of an elementary school student. She has golden blonde hair, keep tied in a ponytail, and matching eyes. She also has nine golden fox tails and matching ears like her mother.

Kunou is wearing a traditional miko outfit and tall geta, (kind of sandal with an elevated wooden base, with a fabric thong to keep the foot well above the ground), with white tabi, (socks that are ankle-high and with a separation between the big toe and other toes). The sleeves of her outfit had a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points.

"You maid it." Kunou cried as she rushed toured the four.

"Kunou." Cried Katase and Murayama as they dropped there stuff, and rushed to meat the little girl.

Issei just smiled as he shock his head at the three, walking toured them, Issei drop to one knee when he got in front of the little fox demon. "My lady."

"I told you not to do that." Kunou pouted as she cross her arms and looked away.

"Yes my lady."

"You meany." Kunou started pounding on Issei chest.

"Welcome Sekiryuutei." Yasaka said with a bow.

"Thank you for having us Yasaka." Three voices replied, Kuroka how was still in her cat form, started rubbing ageist Yasaka leg.

"Lets head in side, and enjoy this party." Yasaka said as she gestured to the shrine behind her.

Unknown location.

A young woman in her teens, with long crimson red hair, and blue eyes was sitting at a desk reading a report that covered the history and background of Issei Hyoudou, or what they could find. She is Rias Gremory, next head of the Gremory Clan, a family of pure-blooded Devils.

Standing behind her is Akeno Himejima her queen and friend. She is about the same age as Rias, with violet eyes and very long black hair that she usually has tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs.

Akeno was holding a tray against her stomach as she watch her friend and master work. A small smile cover her face as she thought of the things she could do with there new member of the peerage that Rias was thinking about adding.

Both females where startled when the door to the room was violently open by a petite girl around 15 years of age, with white shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. A pair of black cat-shaped hair clips, where clip on both sides of her hair. Koneko Toujou, Rias Rook.

"Rias! A fallen angel approached Issei, but I couldn't get close do to a barrier."

"Is he dead?" Rias asked with fear as she stood up.

"No. He left the barrier with Katase and Murayama of the kendo club."

"Where are they now?" Rias asked with a little fear in her voice.

"Katase and Murayama went home first then, they headed to Issei house, the three of them planed to head to Kyoto."

"Kyoto!?" Rias and Akeno stated with confusion.

"Yes."

Rias was both happy and troubled by this information. She was happy that Issei is a live but was un shore of why he and two people how hate his gut would want to go to Kyoto.

"Akeno. Get in touched with the Youkai faction, and asked if we can send someone to Kyoto for a day or two."

"Ara ara, as you wish Rias." Akeno replied as she prepared to contact the Youkai Faction.

Rias paste back and forth as she waited for the verdict. She stop as she looked at Akeno how smiled at her. "Well?"

"They said no, and before you asked, they said they had something special going on and didn't want devils running around to spy on people."

"Why don't you read Sona report to us." Koneko said as she sat down own one of the rooms couch, pulling out a snack of some sort.

Letting a sigh out, Rias sat back down at her desk, before she opens a file up. "Issei Hyoudou, age 17, average looks. Slightly above average grades. Not part of any clubs, or sports teams. Parents, averaged humans. Blood line fairly average. The only thing is he regularly travels to Kyoto on weekends and holidays. Mite be connected to the Youkai faction, but not enough evidence could be found."

"Any thing outs?" Koneko asked.

"Ara ara. Is Koneko showing interest in a man?"

"That's not it. All three of them smelled different."

"What do you mean?" Rias asked as she look at her rook.

"I can't really say, just that they smelled different. Especially him."

Both Rias and Akeno exchanged a look, before Rias look back at the report that Sona gave her. "O hears something." Rias exclaimed as she scanned the report. "About five years ago he was coughs in an accident related to a stray devil."

"Witch stray devil?" Koneko asked.

"Doest say."

{~~~~~}{~~~~~}{~~~~~}

 **Not shore when I'll up date this nexts.**

 **Issei Peerage**

 **Knight 1: Murayama, human/humanoid Dragon**

 **Knight 2: Katase, human/humanoid Dragon**

 **Rook 1: Kuroka, nekomata/humanoid Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own High School DXD. I will explain why Kuroka is a Rook and not a Bishop like people haver pointed out, in a later chapter. Probably about the same time as how Issei unlocked his Sacred Gear.**

 **I do know that my grammar sucks. Up dates will be about every blue moon.**

Chapter 2

Raynare was pis as hell as she walked back to her hideout at the old Church in town. Her target new he possess a Sacred Gear, and she failed to kill him. Then there where those two girls that kept calling her pigeon. If she ever saw them again she would kill them. To make things worst, she had been forest to walk back, after they knocked her out for five hours.

"Well did he agree?" Asked a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, with a black fedora and pale violet trench coat in his hands.

"No he didn't." Raynare pushed past him to enter the Church, only to be stopped by his next question.

"Then you killed him right?"

"No."

"No?!"

"I just said that Dohnaseek." Raynare glared at him before she turned to enter. "And where are Mittelt and Kalawarner?"

"Mittelt is out right now. Kalawarner is down stairs entertaining the exorcist."

Raynare could feel her back stiffen and a chill run down her back with the way amusement ran throw Dohnaseek's voice when he mention Kalawarner entertaining the exorcist. Slowly turning around to face Dohnaseek, Raynare could tell something was wrong with the look in his eyes. "What do you mean she's entertaining the exorcist?"

"Well you see." Dohnaseek started as he put his fedora on his head, before sliding his left arm into his trench coat. "There's been a change in plans, and you are no longer in charge. Unfortunately Kalawarner and Mittelt couldn't grasp that, and now Kalawarner is going to do the only thing she good for. Being a fuck toy for the exorcist."

"You bastard." Raynare screamed as she formed a light spear in her hand. "I'll kill you."

Before Raynare could throw her spear, a light blade burst out of her chest, and a voice spoke behind. "Hay now. Can't have you killing the boss angle-Chan. Specially sens Kokabiel put him in charge."

"K-Kokabiel." Raynare cough as she dropped to her knees "Why is he hear?"

"He's all ready gone. Freed, put her with Kalawarner, then you need to go to Kyoto to get that sister weave been waiting for. It would seem she got off on the wrong stop. In the mean time, I need to go catch Mittelt before she exposes everything."

'Mittelt stay safe.' Raynare prayed as she was dropped in a room with a chain Kalawarner. Clothes where torn and her long navy blue hair, hung loose around her as her brown eyes glared at Freed, before he left the room.

{~~~~~}{~~~~~}{~~~~~}

Same time in Kyoto

Issei sighed as he watched the sleeping Kunou in hes lap. Being carefully not to wake her, he pulled the birthday hat off her head, and laded it next to his. Kunou stirred for a secant, before curling into a tighter ball. "My Ise." She muttered in her sleep as three of her tails rapped around Issei's right arm. A red queen chess piece was griped in her hands.

'When did I become hers? Man, her tails are strong.' Issei tried to pry one of the tails off, only to get both arms rapped in tails. "A little help please?"

Yasaka who had been talking to some of the other mothers who had brought there children over for one of Kunou friend birthday party, where now laughing quietly at the unfortunate Issei. She was going to mis Kunou, when she leaves with Issei tomorrow night. Even though she trusted Issei, she still worried for her only daughter. Kunou still had much growing to do, and serving in Issei peerage will defiantly help her mature. This would defiantly help her, when she took over Kyoto one day.

"He's all read wiped." One of the mothers said as she, Yasaka, and the group watched as the birthday girl try to pry her friend's tail off Issei's arms. The young Yuki-onna fell backwards as she lost her grip, only to jump back up and jump on the pair. "What are you doing Tsukiko?" Kunou cried as she tried to pushed Tsukiko off of her. "Get off me."

"I didn't come hear to watched you play lovely dove with your boyfriend." Tsukiko crossed her arms as she sat on top of the pair.

"I wasn't being lovely dove, and hes not my b~boyfriend." Kunou face was dark red as she stuttered over the word boyfriend, before she went back to pushing at Tsukiko back. "He's my Issei, so get off."

"You just stuttered, and your face is red." Tsukiko cried as she glared at her friend. "It's my time to have you, before you leave us."

"That's enough out of you two, Nya." Kuroka had grabbed the pair, and now held them at arms length away from each other.

"Let us go." They both cried.

"Thanks Kuroka." Issei stood up as he eye the two fighting kids, before looking around. "Thanks for the help Yasaka."

"Your welcome."

Issei could feel a vain throbbing as he glared at the smiling fox Youkai. Turning his attention to look around the room. So birthday cake still remand, on the table. Most of the Youkai children where watching Kunou and Tsukiko fighting. Yasaka and the mothers where just standing around talking in small groups, and Katase and Murayama where?

"Where are Murayama and Katase?"

"There talking to that old Tengu, Nya."

"Old Tengu?"

"You know, Nya. Kinmoru."

"Aaaa." Kinmoru, is the one that tout Murayama and Katase the old sword arts, that aren't used any moor. He all so gave them there swords, they used on a regaler basic. Now that he thought about it, Issei remembered that Katase and Murayama swords had a spirit sealed in them. Katase sword had a Byakko or a White Tiger sealed in it. Murayama had a some fire spirit in it.

"Must be about Murayama sword."

"They didn't say, Nya. Are you two down? Nya."

"As soon as she done being lovely dove with her boyfriend, and start playing with me."

"I wasn't playing lovely dove with my Ise."

"Where too."

"Where not."

"Where too."

"Where not."

"Where..."

"Thats enough." Yasaka said as she looked at the two. "Kunou, your being mean to your friend's. Tsukiko! Issei plans on bring Kunou back every weekend he can. That mean two will have plenty of time to play to gather. What are you doing Issei?"

"Just grabbing some cake."

"You already had a piece. So why?" Yasaka eyed Issei as he picked up a slice of cake before walking back over to them. A smile covered his face as he kept walking over to her.

"I just wanted to say thanks to you for earlier by do this." Issei wink at Kunou before smashing the blue icing cover cake into Yasaka face. Making shore to get as much of the cake in her face as possible. While Yasaka was standing there with a dumbfounded look on her icing covered face, Issei bowed to Kunou and Tsukiko, before waving at the mothers and other children. He then turned and ran for the door. "See you later Kunou, Kuroka, Yasaka. Have a good night everybody."

"Get back hear Issei." Yasaka took off after the fleeing Dragon.

"Your boyfriend has guts, but your mother is going to kill him." One of the youkai girls said as the door closed. All the mothers where laughing, as they ran for the door.

"Hes not my boyfriend, but ya, hes dead."

{~~~~~}{~~~~~}{~~~~~}

Murayama and Katase

"So there's nothing you can do." Murayama who was on her knees next to Katase asked the old Tengu in front of her. Kinmoru looked like an old man with a bald head and a long white beard, in a white Kimono.

"What ever is cosing that child to act up, is out side of my control."

"You at lease have an I dear, as to what is cosing her to act up?" Murayama looked down at her katana, lying next to its blood red sheath.

"You remembered what I told you was sealed in side of your blade?"

"Piece of a dangerous spirit, but you never said what it is. Only that if she ever got out, that it would be very bad for us." Murayama glared at he old Tengu, as Katase kept drinking her tea. "That and Issei was against me taking this blade, even Yasaka was for that matter."

"I also told you that Mae there is a double edged sword. If your not careful, shill cut you to." Kinmoru scratched his beard as he looked at the weapon. "But even I'm not shore why she acting up."

"What is sealed in side of the blade?" Katase how had been relativity quite the whole time finely spoke.

"Unfortunately I can't tell you." Kinmoru looked at Murayama with sad eyes, before he continued. "If you want to know, ask your king or Yasaka about it."

"I..." Murayama struggle for her words before she let out a sigh. "Thank you for see us on short notice master."

"Yes think you master."

"If you really want to think me, then do this old man the pleaser of caring his hair." A perverted grin that would even put the Perverted Trio to shame, cover his face.

"Just die you old pervert." Katase and Murayama cried as they beat the old Tengu up. Sending kicks to his sides and head. Both girls had there katana out and where trying to cut him in half.

"I was only kidding." Kinmoru keep redirecting there blades in different direction, as he back up. "Respect your elders they say."

"Not when he's perverted old man like you." Murayama took a swing at his head.

"Hold still and accept your punishment."

Same time at Matsuda house

Matsuda and Motohama, who where both in the middle of jerking off to some porn movie involving a magic girl and tentacles, both froze as a wearied spine tingle sensation came over them.

"A fellow brother in perversion is in danger." Motohama cried as he pulled his pants back up.

"We must help him at once." Matsuda cried as he also pulled his pants up, only to start crying. "It's stuck in the zipper."

"Hold still."

"Gently, dam it."

"Stop being a baby."

"It hurts worst then that time, we ended up going down that ally with all those drunk bikers."

"We swore never to talk about that."

"It's bleeding man."

"Hold still. See I got it."

"Get some ice for me."

"Ya, and while I'm at it, you want me to grab Katase or Murayama to kiss it, to make it feel beater?"

"If that the case man, make it Koneko."

At that moment, all three girls felt like they where in danger. Thus cosing Murayama and Katase to beat Kinmoru into an inch of his life. Koneko who was walking home munching on some sweats, froze and eyed this fat otaku walking home from some convention. Later he would have developed this unknown fear of cats trying to kill him, that would last until the day he died.

Same time near Issei house

If any one was late that night, they would see an unusual seen. Flashes of blue and pink light would fill the night sky. A young girl with black angle wings, wearing a torn black Lolita dress with white frills, a shredded large black bow sat on the front. Her once white thigh-high sock, where now filled with holes and covered with dirt. At some point she lost her left shoe, leaving a lone black one behind. Her blond hair hung loose as her blue eyes glared at the figure in front of her.

"Don't be like that Mittelt." Dohnaseek flapped his wings as his black hair blew in the wind. At some point his fedora was lost, holes and burn marks covered his trench coat, and dress shirt. "This chase has lasted long enough. Time to come back with me."

"Not on your life Dohnaseek."

"Then how about Raynare's or Kalawarner." A smile cross Dohnaseek face as a blue light spear formed in his hands. "You and Kalawarner are pretty close."

"If you touch ether one, I'll kill you my self." Mittelt screamed as she formed two pink light spears.

"Don't whury." Dohnaseek hurdle his light spear for Mittelt's stomach as he rushed in with another spear of light forming. "I'll do all three of you at once."

Mittelt deflected Dohnaseek first light spear, before bring hers to bear on Dohnaseek. Mittelt left spear slammed head on into Dohnaseek secant light spear. The resulting explosion, sent Mittelt flying throw a window, as her right spear of light flew away. Dohnaseek flee into a street post, before falling into one of the neighbors trashcans.

"Dam, that hurt." Dohnaseek clutched his left arm as he stood up. His close where stain with trash. A slice of pizza lay on top of his head. "Come out Mittelt."

Mittelt how had flown throw a window lay slumped against the wall unconscious. Piece of glass stuck out of her wings, and clothes. Blood trickled slowly out of the numerous cuts she had. Her left wing was bent at the wrong angel.

"There you are." Dohnaseek how had taken back to the air, spotted the moving Mittelt, and was now closing in on her.

""Bam!""

Dohnaseek slammed into a barrier face first. "What the hell?" Dohnaseek clutched his broken nose as he glared at the barrier in front of him. Forming a light spear, Dohnaseek threw it, only to be force to retreat as multiple magic circles form in front of him, and started attacking. Light spears, black orbs, fire balls, even a pea the size of a orange came at him.

Before Dohnaseek could attack back, two magic circle formed on the street below, singling devil incoming. Black feathers floated down as he left with some parting words. "Until next time Mittelt."

Rias Gremory and a girl with a slim figure, black hair, in a short bob cut, violet eyes, and wearing Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. The girl looked at Rias and greeted her. "Hello Rias"

"Hello to you to Sona"

"I take it you are as well, to find out what the Grigori are doing"

"It would seem they fled all ready."

"It would seam so. Isn't this Issei Hyodo resident?"

"I. But he is in Kyoto right now."

"Probably looking for him, but by the fell of things, they left unsatisfied."

Both girls where quite as they stared at the house in front of them. The barrier that stopped Dohnaseek, was hiding from them. Seeing nothing worth getting in voled with, both girls said there good buys to each other and left.

{~~~~~}{~~~~~}{~~~~~}

 **Finished for now. Rating should go to M with the next chapter I hope. Raynare Mittelt and Kalawarner are all going to be pawns.**

 **Thinking about posting a one-shot, where Issei is a gladiator, who wins the right to bed Ravel, after Riser losses her in a bet. Mostly it just an thought I've been running in my mind, after playing RYSE.**

 **Issei Peerage**

 **Knight 1: Murayama, human/humanoid Dragon**

 **Knight 2: Katase, human/humanoid Dragon**

 **Rook 1: Kuroka, nekomata/humanoid Dragon**

 **Queen: Soon to be Kunou a nine-tailed fox Youkai/humanoid Dragon**

 **Possibles Bishop set 1: Ravel Phoenix and Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Possibles Bishop set 2: Ravel Phoenix and Elmenhilde Galnstein**

 **Possibles Bishop set 3: Le Fay Pendragon and Valerie Tepes**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own High School DXD. I'll explain more about the Barrier later.**

 **I do know that my grammar sucks. Up dates will be about every blue moon.**

Chapter 3

Kuroka paced uneasily as Yasaka cleaned her face off. Kunou stood by the door as she waved good by to her friends. Murayama and Katase stood quietly trying to figure out what they missed before looking at each other and shrugged.

"Where's Issei?" Katase asked as she took a seat.

"He took off some where." Yasaka said as she tried to get blue frosting out of her noise.

"Is that frosting in your hair?" Murayama asked as she stared at Yasaka. "Whys Kuroka pacing like that?"

"Yes! And before you asked, your king did that." Yasaka started cheeking her hair for more frosting. "Not really sure why she started pacing like that, all I got out of her, is something about a barrier flaring up."

"Barrier?" Both knights looked at each other before flying over to Kuroka. Both stared talking at the same time.

"What happen?"

"Are Issei parents all right?"

"Has Issei gown back to look?"

"Was it that black pigeon, or Devils?"

"What happen?"

Looking irritated Kuroka eyed the two knights, as she complicated hitting them. "Shut up dammit. Nya. All I know is someone or something tried to force their way in, but not why, or how many. Issei parents are fine, and Issei is still in the city. He probably knows all ready. So sit down and wait dammit. Nya."

Kuroka took a step back as everyone looked at her. "What? Nya."

"I think that's the longest I've ever seen you go with out saying Nya." Kunou stared at her. "I've know you all my life, and never seen you go more than two sentences with out saying Nya."

"Yeah." Murayama and Katase agreed with Kunou as Yasaka just smiled.

"I'm perfectly capably of speaking with out say Nya. Nya." Two of Kuroka veins where throbbing as she look at the three. Crossing her arms, she started tapping as the three looked at her sceptically. "I can. Nya"

"Let's get back to the barrier, before you make her mad, you three." Yasaka eyed the two knights and her daughter as they tried not to looked at her. "according to Kuroka, the barrier flared up, Issei parents are fine and she doesn't know why. That means you need to wait for your king to give you an order to act. Right?"

"Yes." Issei peerage said as Kunou looked between them and her mother, before speaking. "But shouldn't we do something? They could be in danger. Or worst they could have..."

"The barrier is intact, and no one got through. Nya."

"But.."

"If the barrier is intact and his parents are fine, then we wait." Katase said as Murayama nodded her head.

Kunou looked between the three before turning to looked at her mother, only to sigh in defeat. "Fine. I still say we should at least go look."

"No." They all yelled.

{~~~~~}{~~~~~}{~~~~~}

 **Same time in Kyoto Red Lights District**

Issei moved quietly through the crowd, as he eyed groups of delinquents hanging around one corner or another. At one point some girl in a bunny outfit tried to get him to enter their establishment, only to fail. He had to admit that she had a nice set of racks on her. After walking for twenty minutes, he turned down an alleyway and walked, making several turns, until he arrived at a dead end. On the left side was a stairwell which lead down to a door with a red sign that read Dancing Fox Maiden. Above the words in flashing lights a girl with a fox tail and ears looked like she was dancing. Leaning against the wall stood a guard.

The guard stood strait as he turned to block Issei. Issei raised an eyebrow in amusement as the guard flexed his muscles, that were thick as tree trunks, in an intimidating way. This guy looked like he bench pressed dump trucks every morning. A Mohawk ran down his head, only to turn in to a braid that ran down to his waist. "Get lost kid. This place isn't for someone barely old enough to be off there mother's tits."

"I prefer the ones on the girls inside captain."

"Unfortunately for you, they prefer if you didn't." The guard laughed as he walked forwards to rest his right hand on Issei left shoulder, before pulling him in close and putting an arm around his shoulders. "So, when did you get into town?"

"About three or four hours ago."

" Yasaka!?"

" Yasaka!"

Both laugh as they headed toured the entrance. "Yasaka is a fine woman. It's a shame she hasn't taken a man for several years." The guard said as he lead Issei down the stairs.

"It's only been five months."

"You didn't?"

"It wasn't me."

"Good."

"What does that mean."

"It means I don't need to kill you."

"Funny." Issei muttered as he eyed the guard, before saying good bye, and walked in. The place was filled with various youkai sitting at the tables and bar. Several female youkai in scantily clothes walked around with trays, refiling drinks, or taking orders. A youkai female with red skin and a horn coming out of her forehead was pole dancing on stage.

Walking over to the bar, Issei scanned the waitress walking around before turning to looked at one of the the bartenders. One of the bartenders was further down serving a guest, the other was cleaning a glass. "Is Elizabeth Agares in?"

"Who?"

Letting a grown out, Issei pulled out a wad of cash, and place several large bills down. "A red Marie, hold the blood."

"We don't serve a red Marie." The bartender said as he grabbed Issei cash.

"Then I'll take a Whiskey with black rocks."

"Hear you are sir." The bartender pushed Issei drink to him, before going back to cleaning his glass. Issei downed his drink before picking up his napkin and headed to he back of the club.

Two guards stood on ether side of a door marked "Employees Only". Both moved as to block his path, only to stop as he flashed the napkin in front of them. "Hear you go sir." One said as he opened the door. He quickly moved down a hallway filled with doors, before arriving at a staircases going up. At the top was a door marked "Off Limit's" in bold letters. Under neath it read "That means you asshole".A smile tugged at the corner of Issei mouth, before he knocked.

"Who is it?" A female voice asked on the other side.

"The birds fly east to flee the dragon. And the fallen fly up to the heavens." Issei said as he tapped his foot.

"Come in," the voice said.

Issei entered, to see three woman seated on two couches. The one sitting beside herself had long blond hair that reached to her waist, blue eyes, and rose red lips. A pair of white bird wings with patches of gray were on her back. She wore a low cut black dress that hugged her figure. Sitting on the other couch, sat two women, one had black bird wings on her back, long black hair, purplish eyes, and wore a black low cut dress. The other had a pair of bat wings, short brown hair that came to her shoulders, violet eyes and wore a white low cut dress, that exposed her stomach.

All three eyed Issei before the devil pointed to a chair across from her. "I see you got our message."

"You said you had a job for me, as well as manged to find one of the stones I asked about last time I was here."

"Drink?" Asked the angle, as she stood up.

"Yes please." Issei said as he continued to stare at the devil. "What's the job, and whose the client?"

"The client is Michael and the..."

"What." Issei yelled as he stood up, knocking the drink that the angle was about to hand him. "You know I don't see eye to eye with the heaven side, especially after what happen to Kuroka and me in France."

"Look. I know you have some issues, but..." The devil started only to be interrupted by Issei

"Issues. That's understatement, and you know it Elizabeth Agares." Issei was waving his arms in the air, before he pointed at Elizabeth. "They tried to kill me five time a day for two weeks."

"Fortunately this isn't about what happen between you and the church." The fallen angle said as she examined her nails. "Someone broke into one of their churches and stole a holy sword. Michael actually walked into this place looking for Alvina. Just so he could get her to contact you and see if you would take the job."

"Why me?"

"He didn't want to send agents of the church into a devil strong hold." Alvina said as her white wings flickered from white to gray, back to white. She only did that when she felt nerves or afraid. Issei figured she was afraid of something, but didn't need to wait long to find out as Elizabeth started speaking again.

"It would seem that some exiled priest stole a holy sword killed seventeen people and escaped. Michael is asking you to find the priest and kill him, retrieve the sword, and in return, heaven will give you one of the stones you been looking for, after you deliver the sword."

Issei sat back down in his chair as he pondered the job for several minuets before looking at Alvina. "Did he say why he wanted me to do it?"

"No."

"I see."

"He does want to apologize to you for the hole France thing." She said before she took a nerves sip from her drink, while her wings flickered. "You know he came here, to see me when I started working here, after leaving heaven?"

"I think you mentioned something about it, when I asked you, why you were working here." Issei stared racking his brains as he tried to recall the exacted reason that Alvina left heaven. "I know you left to do something about the holy sword project and its test subjects."

"Test subjects!" Alvina said angrily, "those were human-beings, and that pig did such despicable things to them. What did they do? They through him out. He should have been crucified."

"Your right." All three of them said, as they watched her wings turn white to black, back to white, repeat.

{~~~~~}{~~~~~}{~~~~~}

 **One hours later. Issei POV**

I let a sigh out as I walked slowly back to the shrine. This job smelled like trouble, and the more I brood about it, the worst the bad feeling got. Michael had provided plenty of information about the job. Freed Sellzen, now there was a man that screamed nut job. Know matter how I looked at, ether Kuroka or me would have to deal with that nut job of a priest. But the real problem would be that damn sword. Why the hell would he steal a damn sword that could kill dragons. What the hell did he need it for?

Letting another sigh out, I could sense the shrine guards giving me funny looks as I walked up the steps. Before I could continue my brooding as I walked through the door, a small warm golden object slammed into my lower body, sending both us, both back down the stairs.

"Ow." Kunou cried as she clutched her head.

"Why did you tackle me?" I cried as the cold sidewalk press agents my back. Kunou was sitting on my waist, both eye closed as she tried not to cries.

"You smell like that place." Kunou said as she put her hands on her hips and glared at me, completely ignoring my first question. All a sudden she tilted her head like she was confused about something. "Where did you get that scare on your chest? Wheres your shirt for that matter?"

"What?" I looked down to see both my jacket and shirt where gone. Looking around, I could see what few people that were still out, were giving me funny looks. I'm shore we looked like a site. If it wasn't for Kunou age and size, it would look like the anger wife was scolding her husband for cheating on her. He soon spotted his shirt, jacket and his "left shoe?" on the steps. Somehow they came off in the process of falling down the stairs. 'What the hell.'

"Please move." I asked Kunou as I sat up. My right hand went to my left shoulder, before I started running it a long the scar that ran from my left shoulder, down to my right hip. "I know I told you the story about how me and Kuroka met."

"No you haven't." Kunou said as she brushed dirt of her clothes.

"Yes I have."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have." I said as each word came out louder.

"All you said was that you met Kuroka as she was being chase by some people, that you didn't know were devils." Kunou place her hands back on her hips as she glared at me. "In the process of trying to help her, you all most died, due to an injury you got. You said Great Red appear and used his power to heal, and you and Kuroka walked into the sunlight with a smile on your face."

"See. I told you the story. This scar is the results of that mess."

"That's not a story." Kunou was slamming her fist on his chest. "That's just you trying to brush something off as being nothing."

"It was nothing big."

"So being cut in half, beading to death and floating in the Dimensional Gap, is nothing big. Nya." An angry Kuroka said as she walked down the steps. Behind her Yasaka, Murayama and Katase fallowed. Both Murayama and Katase looked interested in the story, never really learning how Kuroka and I met each other. "You do a half ass summon of your Boosted Gear. Your body was cut in two, we were blasted into the Dimensional Gap, why I'll your lower half was completely distorted in the blast. Nya. We almost turned into nothing. And you call that nothing big. Nya. If it wasn't for the fact that Great Red was not passing by, we wouldn't be here. Nya."

"What happened?" Kunou, Murayama and Katase all asked.

"What happened is that Idiot, challenged Great Red to a fight. Nya. Great Red all most died of laughter. He healed Issei and then kick us out of the Dimensional Gap. Nya. That over grown lizard turn himself into a human, opened a portal back home, and proceeded to kick us out with his foot. Nya."

"See. She gave a lot more information, then you." Kunou pointed to Kuroka as she glared at me. "How could you not tell me you were cut in half, or almost died."

"That's enough out of you Kunou." Yasaka said as she looked at her daughter. "It's late and we all should get some sleep soon."

"Yes ma." We all said

"We have a job, when we get back home." I said as I started walking back up the stairs.

"Wait. What job?" Murayama asked

"Is that why you saw those three?" Katase asked as she glanced at Murayama.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." I said as I walked past them.

{~~~~~}{~~~~~}{~~~~~}

Freed took a deep breath as he walked off the train. "Ah! The smell of sinful monsters and heretics. How I'll gladly bring righteous judgment down on you." He yelled with his arms spread out wide.

Looking around, he saw people were looking at him like what the fuck. A security guard was talking into his radio as he watched Freed.

"Wait for me Asia Argento! For I have come to punished the sinful, grind the heretics and kill the monsters. For tonight a hole fire has come to light this land, Amen."

{~~~~~}{~~~~~}{~~~~~}

 **Finished for now. Was going to do a lemon with Issei and the kendo girls, may do that in a latter chapter. Next chapter will most likely be sometime next year. I'm all so working on my Campione fanfic "Spoils of War" for those that are reading it.**

 **I'm starting a High school DxD gamer fanfic for next year still planing it out.**

 **Issei Peerage**

 **Queen: Kunou a nine-tailed fox Youkai/humanoid Dragon**

 **Bishop 1: Ravel Phoenix**

 **Bishop 2: Le Fay Pebdragon**

 **Knight 1: Murayama, human/humanoid Dragon**

 **Knight 2: Katase, human/humanoid Dragon**

 **Rook 1: Kuroka, nekomata/humanoid Dragon**

 **Pawn 1: Raynare**

 **Pawn 2: Mittelt**

 **Pawn 3: Kalawarner**


End file.
